


Light Grenades

by sophasil



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies, PWP, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophasil/pseuds/sophasil
Summary: Interspecies attempt at sex and enjoying each other's companyMithrax hasn't been with humans before and prone to becoming overeager





	Light Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> Mithrax is exclusively referred to as Misraaks as it is his proper name, P would do her best to solely refer to him as such and at the point in there relationship it's second nature. I toyed with writing building up to it but stopped because I didn't feel like it. hope you enjoy as i take some liberties for Eliksni anatomy.
> 
> Edited some spelling errors, if I was more committed id edit some of the odd wording, but then again if I were more committed id write stuff leading up to these events

In his eagerness to mate with the Guardian, Misraaks pushed Polaris onto the bed quickly climbing onto of her. Out on patrols he'd seen her wield Light with such mastery and grace he felt inferior to be next to her, but now with the small soft creature beneath him as her scent of arousal filled the air he felt like he had before when he was still a proud Captain of the House of Dusk. His hands work tirelessly to remove the Guardian’s armour as he raced against his own feverish titillation, feeling his member beneath his plates start to swell in excitement for something he'd lusted after for weeks now. Effortlessly his claws found every buckle and clip he needed to free his soon to be mate from her armour entrapment, Misraaks would have found himself lying if he'd told her that he hadn't studied her armour for such an occasion if she were willing. He figured that humans, or at least Polaris must had enjoyed his speed as her pheromones drenched the air now and he felt her legs rub against his lower plaits only adding to his rising excitement. Misraaks looked at his Guardian, splayed before him in only her jumpsuit, eager to feel her soft hot flesh beneath him. As he undid her suit he felt his member finally make its appearance, the dark black head protruding stiff and glistening in fluids.

When the head caught Polaris’ attention she instinctively writhed beneath the Captain, squirming in anxious excitement. Her hands limply holding onto Misraaks’ wrists trying to steady herself. Hot heavy breathes pressing against his exposed skin, adding to his pleasure as the sensation forced his penis further out.

When the full length of member was finally exposed, Misraaks took it upon himself to remove her last piece of important clothing. Clawed fingers trailed their way down between her breasts, still nestled within her bra as the Eliksni considered them just more soft parts humans needlessly had, over her belly and down to her hem of her pants. A single claw slid beneath the fabric, pressing lightly against her pubis. Polaris gave another deep breath as she twitched in place under Misraaks, Misraaks himself trying his best to savour her sweet fragrance of desire for him. A second clawed finger slid beneath the fabric, tugging downward to pool at her ankles. There was very little frivolity left that he wanted to go through, he'd asserted himself to her and even undressed her – the process of which had caused the shaft to brush against her tender warm skin causing his heat to rise. The Captain made a number of delighted trills as he finally placed hands between Polaris’ thighs exposing him to her hot slick entrance.

Polaris had tilted her head back, dizzy from the feeling of his claws carefully dragging across her body. A small pine escaped her lips as finger brushed over her cleavage but failed to stop and explore like she'd hoped. Still her small disappointment stopped as finger made their way to feel across her pubis and discard her underwear. She even let out an excited gasp as she felt the shaft of the long burning member tickle against the inside of her leg. Making more noises of excitement as claws dug into her legs parting herself for him.

In his fevered excitement Misraaks found himself thrusting vigorously forward into now who he considered his mate. The first thrust however was met with disappointment as his head pressed only particularly into her lips then slid over across her stomach. He pulled away determined to redeem himself on his second attempt, this time sliding between the labia briefly enjoying her warmth against his penis before making contact with the floor.

Polaris had been embarrassed on the first attempt, feeling him momentarily in her before the member brushed itself against her pubis. In Misraaks’ hasty second attempted she found herself looking away from him, her face burning with embarrassment for the situation she found herself in.

Misraaks was still learning human expressions but he'd seen the one Polaris was pulling enough times now to know what she was feeling. Irritated at himself he gave a low growl, pulling away. He took her cheek in his hand trying to soothe his mate, fearful she might reject him after his poor start, petting face to coo affectionately the name he'd started to use for her, “Starlight.”

Still a bit embarrassed but won over with his tender caressing and soft calls of the pet name that she wouldn't admit she liked so much, Polaris gave a delicate smile. Whispering back to him, “we can take as much time as we need.”

Spurred on by her, Misraaks found himself taking his time. Pulling away from her warmth so he could see what he was doing better, parting her legs for him just a little bit more to where he could see her moistened passageway. A slower, still powerful thrust and he found himself burrowing into her wetness. Hot textured walls parting for him as he entered deeper into the tight corridor. Finally enjoying the feeling Misraaks shut his eyes digging claws in deeper to the soft flesh, revelling in how powerful he felt in the process of taking on the Traveler’s chosen.

Polaris however quickly found her face scrunched up from the pain of the thick member forcing itself into her before she was properly ready, flinching from the sensation her body attempting to get away only to find herself held in place as sharp talons dug into her legs.

Enjoying his own pleasure, unaware of the pain Polaris felt as she was unready for him, Misraaks pulled his hips away. Slowly drawing out of her, only to follow it up with another overzealous thrust into her. This time the speed at which it happened catching the Guardian off guard forcing out a small yelp. Misraaks drew himself out of his own ecstasy to examine his mate and her strange noises that his research suggested she shouldn't be making. He found her face twisted in pain, legs sore and red from where he'd dug himself in. Realising her discomfort he quickly pulled himself away from her, ashamed, his penis retracting as the smell of fear drifted into his nose no longer picking up the alluring wafts of her want for him. He watched as she turned away red from him, body curled up. Misraaks looked around the room thinking of what to say finally settling on an apology. “Starlight,” he purred as finger gingerly ran over her toes making sure to be gentle so as to not hurt her, “sorry for cause pain. Did not know that it hurts females. Not want to hurt, Starlight, kind to Misraaks. Misraaks be kind back.”

She took the hand that was toying with her foot in her own. “It doesn't normally. But I think we rushed into it. Humans can't really just… start. We have a whole process of dance before, to make sure both are ready. We can try again but this time you need to be slow like us and play and dance with the pleasures of human intimacy first.” The corners of her mouth twitched as she enveloped herself in a faint white glow, claw marks on her legs fading away as did the pain of her cervix.

Annoyed he growled back, “research didn't say humans need dance. Chosen always dance, are they always attempting mating with one another.”

Polaris found herself smiling at Misraaks’ whining, teasing, “It’s not a literal dance. It's a metaphorical one. Playing with your partner's body in ways they like, gentle strokes, light bite of teeth on sensitive areas…. and of course, it's not just your penis that can enter in there.” She uncurled herself leaning over to him head first, messy strands of silvery hair falling across her face.

Unsure what his mate planned to do with him Misraaks found he instinctively moved away from the small creature, teeth bared never meant anything good when Eliksni were involved. He didn't understand why but his jerk reaction caused his Guardian to express joy, laughing a little bit at his fear.

“It's not going to hurt, it's what humans do, you can enjoy it too if you let me.”

Hot words pressed against his skin, watching her soft lips part for him. Misraaks only had vague idea of what exactly it was humans were supposed to do with their mouths, some things he'd learned seemed outright dangerous for the mate who had to suffer teeth near their exposed genitals. There was some slight fear in the proud Captain at the thought of letting anyone so close to his member but at the same time he found it a little bit exciting. Misraaks so caught up in his own head thinking about what Polaris wanted to do he was startled when he found her nestled into him as velvety lips pressed against some of the exposed skin on his neck. Only light pressure was placed against his nape but it did its intended purpose effectively, once again the Captain found his desire for the Guardian rising as heat began to pool at his nethers. Misraaks knew she was tall for a Guardian but compared to him she fit nicely between his legs, silky skin exquisitely running up against his own rougher body. Hands clumsily found pieces of flesh to explore squeezing her waist and hips.

The feeling of his hands running across her exposed body set herself to becoming more interested at the coupling. Pressure began to rise in her loins as blood rushed there, her lips parting from his nape as small moans eked out. Polaris aware that her own enjoyment didn't go unnoticed by the Eliksni, even as his view of her face was out of sight, fingers dug deeper into her as he slightly bucked his hips into her. A short exhale of air left her nose as rough plates rubbed against her pubis both to arouse himself enough to expose his engorged penis but also to excite her to accepting it. Fingers lightly cupped his crotch, attempted to halt his process, Polaris continuing to kiss his neck and chest as she felt along his loins attempting to feel the slit where his penis would emerge from. Delicate touching led her to find a fold of damp hot skin, eking a smile to her face as she whispered, “we need to slow down otherwise we won't get to all the other parts.”

Initially as a small claw had reached down to touch his sensitive tingling crotch he was apprehensive, try to pull away from the Guardian that would surely maim him. As her touch, however, explored the bumps and grooves of his skin he realised why she liked it so much that she made prey noises for him. Misraaks too proud to be prey instead gave a loud purring noise as Polaris’s fingers brushed against him, only held back from his member by skin. He considered giving in and presenting himself again to his mate hoping that perhaps she'd touch him there too, but pulled back against the idea as she insisted they slow down – obvious that she'd caught on to his own want. Misraaks didn't know what possibly else she could want to do.

Polaris pulled away her hand from the Eliksni, brushing his own hands down onto her lap. A few eager fingers attempted to play with her pubis to elicit noises the Eliksni very much enjoyed her making but each attempt was met with rebuttal. Misraaks wasn't quite up in trying to make her purr but she persisted through his touch to her next thing. “Anywhere you find sensitive the chances are I do too,” she told him.

Misraaks assuming her words to be an invitation attempted to copy what she'd only momentarily just done that made him feel so giddy. Hand trailed down to her lips, a claw just beginning to invite itself in when she pulled his hand away. Annoyed again at her constant delaying, even as he could smell her want for him, a small growl left his mouth. How much more could she want to do first?

“It's slow but it's worth it,” she cooed, placing his hand back with the others. Her own hands turning attention to her bra. Sliding the straps down her shoulders and unclipping her back allowing it fall between them, and throwing it away.

Misraaks found himself confronting with what he considered strangest about humans. The flesh that hung just under their shoulders. He didn't understand why they were there, considering that his mate now willingly chose to remove the cloth that covered them he figured they must be involved in mating, he also found it confusing that it seemed like most of the time only the females had them – but not always – and they appeared to be different sizes between individuals. He was fairly certain Polaris’ were bigger due to her own size compared to most of the females and that hers were a lot more prominent in her armour compared to some of the other guardians. Misraaks looked between the expanse of purple skin he was presented and his Guardian’s face, hoping her expression would give some indication as to what it was she wanted him to do.

She grinned at him taking a hand, making sure his finger ran up over her. “It's sensitive,” she explained as their hands came to rest over a nipple. Helping Misraaks she used her own fingers to manipulate his, claws dragging across and playing with the soft skin until he picked up what he was expected to do. Playing with nipple made her chest and mouth tingle excitedly, as she felt her crotch soak itself in stimulation. Toes curling in the velvety of his touch.

As he stroked and clawed at the supple surface he found the skin stiffening as he continued. Misraaks bent his head down so that his face was pressed into the crook of her neck nipping ever so gently at her skin causing hushed cries for his mate. Free hands holding the back of her neck and the small of her back pressing her pleasant body into his, murmuring, “gone stiff, okay?”

Stroking his sides in reassurance Polaris breathed, “that means it's good.” Lips trailed over his skin wanting to be closer to the tentative Eliksni.

Getting the reassurance he needed, Misraaks kept the three hands where they were. Two holding her close to him and the third eliciting noises of approval as he fondled her breast. The free hand left going to join the other side. He barely worked the second nipple before he found her hand pushing his own downward back to where it had previously been.

The Guardian was struggling now, unable to keep her carnality for the Eliksni in check any longer. Curling his fingers so only the longest stayed up she guided the digit between her sultry folds of flesh.

Parting the skin released more of her scent swirling into the air, filling his nostrils with perfume of lust the Guardian felt for him. The single claw cautiously explored her hot wet folds of her loins, drifting over silky skin that burning for his touch, bumps and grooves milking out the soft cries he relished in hearing from her. He carried on teasing his mate feverishly so until her hand trailed over his, finger joining his own between her parted legs encouraging him into her. Long digit slowly snaking its way over ridged walls as his hand became draped in her fervent sensuality. Reaching the end of his path pulling out slowly, relishing as the muscles moved around him. Nudging his finger back inward, shifting back and forth against the passage.

Desperate for Misraaks to finger her, Polaris raised herself up forcing the finger out then lowering back down onto the finger. Lips parting to lightly kiss his chest, petting his head tenderly.

A long sharp tongue protruded from Misraaks’ maw of razor teeth. Slithering between the gaps in her fingers attempting to reach her tips that were still coated in her own fluids, tasting her as fingers thrusted in and out.

Fingers sticky from alien saliva that coated her, her hands reconnected with his that was slowly pumping into her guiding the second digit inward to join in the motion. Thumb encouraged to brush past the folds and knead the clit, applying pressure and rubbing cautiously against the sensitive flesh. Eyes shut as the Eliksni worked into her, hands occasionally supporting him to increase his pace. They kept at the pace up, occasionally speeding up and slowing down to accommodate the Guardian's wants. Rough hands travelled up the curve of the butt to the small of her back. Pointed teeth dragging across her shoulder nipping into her skin, eking out weak moans. Fever rising. As Misraaks tirelessly pumped into her, Polaris let out hot breaths as her arousal peaked, walls enveloping the claws tightly.

Watching his mate twitch around him, Misraaks halted his thrusting choosing to keep teasing the spot she'd shown him between her legs and running hands across the expanse of bare skin. Purring pleased with himself, all his previous research suggested this was a pleasurable outcome for his female mate. Fingers brushing through Polaris’ soft hair, tugging gently unfamiliar still with the motion of doing so. No longer focused on his own movements, clawed hand left unsupervised between labia, he could appreciate how close he had the Guardian to him, her velvety body with its peaks and valleys pressed up against his own harsh carapace. Her heartbeat hammering quick and steady against his chest, his own heart racing from the stimulation. Four bright eyes ran over what he could see of her bare skin in there embrace, an unmarred canvas of lilac courtesy of the Traveler’s blessing. His gaze reaching upward, a mark where he'd nibbled at her started to swell ruining the perfection of the untainted skin; a mark he'd made, on his mate, his Guardian. The lingering thoughts made heat swell below; it had been a long time since something was just his. Claws pulled out reluctantly, Misraaks looking for more personal excitement as the Guardian appeared currently content with his work, his long tongue snaking around his fingers as he tasted her fragrant desire for him.

Once more watching the Captain hungrily lick at where fingers had been coated in juices, Polaris laughed muttering, “you know there's something some people do that cuts out the extra steps.” Brushing herself up against him she kissed her way from beneath his jaw to where his ears were whispering explaining the action.

An enticed Misraaks carefully forced Polaris onto her back, all four hands running across her body to part her legs for him. Sweet pheromones wafted past him as he lowered himself down off the bed so he met her loins at face height. Thumbs parted the folds of the labia exposing wetness to him. The slithering tongue prowling across her thighs, the feeling forcing Polaris to quiver, creeping its way into her succulent garden.

The wet serpent that explored and tasted her, lurking inwards, caused all manner of convulsions and squeaks of bliss. Eliksni tongues weren't anything like humans, long and slender and meandering in expedition. Polaris gripped at the sheets remembering what she had intended. “Misraaks,” she uttered in heavy pants.

The Captain pulling away from his work to peer up at what the Guardian wanted.

Between faint moans Polaris breathed, “there's something else, for you.” The beguiled Eliksni re-joined her on the bed, hovering above her as she laid in the centre spread-eagle. She smiled to him, drifting to the side with the instructions, “lie down.”

Reluctant to lie when she was sat up to him Misraaks opted to kneel as she was, still the tallest in the room.

Seeing his unwillingness she frowned muttering, “it's better if you lie.” But the Eliksni remained steadfast in his decision to kneel, eliciting coy, “suit yourself.” Fingertips glided over his plating as she lightly brushed her lips against his chest. Armed with knowledge from before her deft hands running along the seam in his skin, delicately tracing attempted to tease him out. Tips of her fingers rolled concentrically over him, Misraaks trilled in bliss under her touch, blood swelling his member forcing the tip to eke out into Polaris’ hands. Keen to repay Misraaks for his work she hummed, “my powerful Kell,” as she gazed up at him with a slight smile tugging at her lips. Her thumb cautiously massaging the tender head helping to encourage him out. The sleek black member engorging itself under her touch, Misraaks letting out hisses and clicks as he allowed himself to be vulnerable to the Guardian. As more of the shaft revealed itself her finger tips slid from the head to work up and down the broad stem. “Such a dominant Kell, my Kell,” murmured smoothly, thumb running down from his tender head to the base of the shaft hand cupped around the remain expanse of flesh to stimulate him.

Misraaks found himself preferring when his length had been sheathed inside her but could still admit to himself he found satisfaction, even if he felt some anxiety at claws near his swollen penis, her warm hands running over the bumps and depressions of his hot flesh. The trills, and clicks, and purrs continued to escape him as he watched eagerly as the Guardian worked his shaft. He could feel the pressure mounting inside him but Misraaks very much enjoyed how she sang to him in this private moment, how she kindled flames inside him. Desperate to fight the urge to release himself. “What if she doesn’t like it when I do,” he panicked to himself, “what if it upsets her.” Glancing down at his penis he could see a deep violet liquid begin to seep out from the tip; shifting attention to Polaris she either hadn’t noticed the seminal fluid or willingly ignored it still singing to him calling him Kell. Misraaks attempted to shift his focus away from her efforts, his thoughts dwelled on her insistent use of the word Kell. He was no Kell, he never had a chance at becoming Kell, a Baron perhaps. The idea she called him Kell irritated him partially, Zavala was their Kell, but at the same time the thought she saw him to be as powerful as Zavala, as powerful as a Kell made him feel good. Since developing a need to protect and dominate the Guardian he wanted her to acknowledge him as such, after this initial attempts to do so had irritated her. Misraaks snapped back into the room at the realisation what his mate was doing. His eyes wide as soft velvet lips pressed against his tip pecking lightly. “What is this?” he growled, apprehensive to this new thing.

She moved her mouth away slightly, smiling up at the Captain muttering, “call it the equivalent to earlier.”

The Guardian’s mouth returning to where it was, the press of her lips causing Misraaks to twitch and interested purrs escaped him involuntary. Enveloping the head of his penis into her mouth, he copied an action he’d watched her do gripping at the bed sheets as her rough wet tongue lapped at the fluids that had leaked out in anticipation for his finish. “Did notice,” he purred to himself as the Guardian worked carefully satisfy him. As she pulled her head away to continue her work, fingers gracing upward from the shaft to his tip he found himself releasing himself by accident.

Polaris had only barely pulled her head away before she’d gotten what she’d been working to achieve. Misraaks hot viscous climax, the deep violet liquid barely missing her face as it coated parts of her abdomen, hands and thighs, as well as the sheets and parts of Misaarks himself - most noticeably his shaft. A smirk flashed across her face before she pressed herself into him. Arms embracing the Captain, his now shrinking erection rubbing against her thighs and stomach - helping maintain itself a little longer. Endearingly kiss his mandibles, Misraaks returning the favour by pulling her in closer up towards him, hands running over the spots he’d learned earlier were her favourite.

“Starlight,” he purred into her ear. The pet-name Misraaks had initially adopted off the Spider after hearing him call it to her condescendingly during one of their transactions, he’d originally believed it to be something humans called each other based off the Spiders fondness for things human. It was only after Polaris was the sole person who reacted positively to the name and she’d explained how the name related back to her that Misraaks chose to adopt the name for her permanently.

“As much as i enjoy this,” Polaris whispered back, “we should probably clean before everything gets sticky.”

Misraaks gave a disapproving growl to her suggestion, pulling them apart to show his now retracted organ. “Clean,” he whined slightly.

She giggled at his demonstration. “Must be nice, but I can’t do the same.” Pulling away she told him, “five minutes to clean up and I’ll be back.” Polaris tugged at the sheets he was still sat on bundling them into a pile and tossing them to a corner.

Reluctant but willing the Captain agreed to her terms, allowing her to skirt off to the bathroom.

When Polaris returned she was met with Misraaks still sat patiently on the bed waiting for her. She climbed up, falling slightly into him where his large mass depressed the mattress a great deal.

The Captain pushed insistently for them to lie down on the bed, Polaris found his insistent a little jarring as the sheer size of the Eliksni meant parts of him hanged off the bed. In truth Misraaks just enjoyed her warm Light against him, taking any opportunity he could get to hold her. Hands playing with her hair again. Contempt purring against her chest, stroking her back. Polaris face nestled into his neck, as she rubbed a leg against his. “Good House,” he purred allowed, “strong House.”


End file.
